Mariana Moretza
Mariana Moretza ''is one of the playable characters from Hope Without A Cause, and is the only character with another family member with her inside Morlano Prison. Mariana and her family are often locked up in prison, and as such she has found quite a place in the prison. During the events of ''HWAC, Mariana is locked up with her daughter Yolanda for the first time, and Mariana finds it to be a difficult time. History Mariana and her entire family have often been in and out of prison. She has been locked up by herself three times previously, this time being caught for her role in falsifying testimony whilst under oath. Mariana and her daughter, Yolanda, were both found guilty and locked up together. Mariana and Yolanda are polar opposites, Mariana be outspoken and wild, whilst Yolanda is quiet and shy. Mariana decides to help Yolanda break from her shy ways by setting up many different situations that force Yolanda to act and be a leader. The first situation is with a small fight at the Dining Hall, which doesn't cause Yolanda to react. Mariana tries to go bigger by causing a full-blown situation within their therapy session. Yolanda still doesn't react much, other then expressing embarassment for her mother. Mariana decides to instead pull out the big guns by hosting a bathroom brawl, which doesn't end up very well. Hoping Yolanda will act against the people attacking her mother, instead the brawl gets out of hand and Yolanda becomes concussed and is sent to the hospital. Once Yolanda returns, she learns the bathroom brawl was a setup by her mother, which infuriates Yolanda and she begins to yell and carry on for the first time in her life. The two have a falling out and whilst Mariana tries to rekindle their relationship, Yolanda doesn't seem to have much interest in her mother anymore. After a while, Mariana begins to drive Yolanda crazy. Yolanda eventually breaks and goes on a rampage throughout the prison, which only makes Mariana feel terrible. Mariana decides to leave Yolanda alone and let her be who she is from now on. Unfortunately the next time Mariana sees her daughter, Yolanda has completely changed into an outspoken and wild soul, just like herself. When asking why she has completely changed, Yolanda reveals to Mariana that she murdered Ripper August and won the prison bet. Hoping that this action would make her mother happy, Mariana decides to sweep it under the rug, and act just as an ordinary perfect family. Physical Description Mariana has long, chestnut coloured hair that falls down her back. Born in Puerto Rico, Mariana's hispanic heritage makes her skin darker, and she always has grey eye shadow and pink lipstick on. Mariana has a long grey scarf around her neck and wears the typical orange prison clothing. Mariana is among the taller inmates in prison and has a fairly slim build, with a fair amount of muscle. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Mariana is convicted for falsifying testimony under oath alongside her daughter, Yolanda. In prison, she tries to bond with her daughter more and help Yolanda become more confident in herself, even if it may backfire. Relationships with other characters Yolanda Moretza Yolanda is Mariana's daughter and is polar opposite from her. The two begin with unconditional love but a setup by Mariana that ends with Yolanda concussed finds daughter hating mother. Mariana tries to rekindle their relationship which only makes Yolanda worse, until she eventually breaks and Yolanda becomes just like her mother to make her happy. Momma C Mariana uses Momma C for advice when she is trying to get Yolanda to be more confident in herself. Mariana sees how Momma C works and tries to be like her to get love from Yolanda. Mariana sees Momma C as her idol as she is great at parenting and Mariana is still confused on how to do it. Ripper August Mariana doesn't think much of Ripper other than to stay away from her. After Yolanda kills Ripper, Mariana builds a secret hatred for Ripper now that she has to keep the secret of Yolanda's killing. Mariana feels guilty for what Yolanda did to her and feels the pain inflicted upon her. Gallery MarianaMendez.png|Mariana's original artwork MarianaBanner.png|Mariana's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Mariana in the game's promotional banner Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Hope Without A Cause